The invention relates to improvements to telecommunications systems. In particular, the invention relates to method and apparatus for enabling effective advertising or the passing on of supplementary visual information using the communication networks system.
Up until now, conventional advertising has been achieved by means of radio, TV, or other conventional media such as newspapers, magazines, etc. Increasingly, cold calling has gone ahead by representatives of companies using the telephone system. However, such cold calling by individuals is often un-appreciated by the recipient of the phone call and, often, the person receiving the calls will resort to any excuse to try and, reasonably politely, make their excuses to end the telephone conversation. Also, from the advertising company's point of view, it is often a thankless task cold calling since it is necessary to employ telesales staff who run the risk of frequently being verbally abused by house holders.